Jonathan space ghost attorney at law
plot after the cancellation of space ghost coast to coast and the death of Harvey birdman space ghost decides to take harvey's place and help all kinds of cartoons across the universe planned season's Jonathan space ghost will be planned for 4 seasons season 1 will have 25 episodes and season 2 will have 30 starting with a harvey birdman crossover characters * Jonathan space ghost- former superhero and talk show host Jonathan replaces harvey birdman after his death * jan & jace- space ghost's former sidekicks now legal clerks * blip- space ghost's former sidekick now secretary blip help space ghost with his office problems * phone lady- the mysterious phone lady tells space ghost when there is a client * donkey kong- congo bongo's hero he is the bailiff of the courthouse but has a British accent * izo hairi- being dig dug in namco x capcom he is now a judge due to having only one appearance * judge mentok- being one of the only two returning characters judge mentok still has his personality but sometimes misses birdman * goofy- the peter potamus of the show he still retains his personality but has a thing for the ladies and is often seen falling out the window yelling his signature yell * billie - is space ghosts newest member, who dress as jan, except diiferent hairstyle and color at first space ghost is a little reluctant but she helps him in the danger dolan case and is made a member * nick fury - jonathan's boss after stepping down as shield director he has hit rock bottom and is now like phill ken sebben * magila gorrilla - being one of the only two returning characters like his harvey birdman conterpart magila usually appears a homosexual prison convict who is seen harassing guilty male characters clients * sonic- sega's mascot sonic sues amy rose for stalking * judy hopps- she is fired when she is accused of speeding but found not guilty * david seville- the chipmunks manager/father he is found guilty of sneaking them into a club * trixie lulamoon- ponyville's town magician she is on trial in pony property damage for damage done to * ponyville but is found not guilty just because of twilight saying she is her best friend * kitty katswell - she is accused of smoking nicotine and is relieved of duty but but is proven not guilty when it revelated that verminious snaptrap snuck it into kitty's pocket and he is sent to jail * roger rabbit- roger rabbit is a cartoon rabbit from the movie who framed roger rabbit he is tried for the murder of bennie the cab but is found not guilty * spongebob squarepants- sponge bob is put on trial for spatula stealing but is cleared of all charges once plankton is revealed to be the culprit * danger dolan- danger dolan is one half of the host duo of super planet dolan he is put on trial for the kidnapping of shima but is cleared of all charges when jan plays footage of the newest danger dolan episode * blythe baxter- the owner of littlest petshop she is sent to court for talking to the pets but is confirmed not guilty * the ninja turtles- the hero's in the half shell they are sent to court for brutlity but are cleared as the shredder is the real culprit * penny squirrel- secret squirrel's girlfriend and secretary to the chief she is taken to court when she is accused of not paying her taxes but is proven not guilty when it turns out to be goldflipper * the watterson's- gumball,anais,nicole,richard,and their pet fish who sprouted legs darwin this family is sued for destruction of the robinson's property but are proven not guilty as they were trying to be hospitable and the robinson's are sentenced to show more appreciation for what they do for them * rocky the flying squirrel- he is found guilty of speeding but is promised to be released when he learns his lesson but later in bullwinkle the smuggler is released when boris and natasha are found out out to have dressed as rocky * bullwinkle j moose- rocky's best pal he is kinda like magilla gorilla in the way he acts he is a accused of smuggling illegal drugs but is found not guilty as it was boris and natasha all along * toriel- she fights for frisk's custody in court and eventually get's it as the family turns out to be mobsters and they are sent jail and the children are sent ot a loving foster family who always wanted chidren * frisk- toriel fights for his/her custody and eventually wins the case * hiro hamada- member of big hero six he is accused for the murder of his aunt cass but is found not guilty * patrick star- spongebob's best friend he is accused of destroying the barg n mart but found not guilty * secret squirrel- being space ghost's case after patrick in two cases in one part 2 he misses harvey but is happy space ghost is taking his place he is accused of being a enemy spy but is found not guilty * penelope pussycat- he enlists space ghosts help when he sues pepe le pew of sexual harrasement * ant man- he is accused of being the sewer but is found not guilty when mystery inc catches old man back off * harvey birdman- space ghost goes back in time to save him and someone sues him for faking his death but is found not guilty * bender bending Rodriguez- he is taken to court for messing up the events of bender's big score and is found guilty * eric cartman- he is found guilty of doing everything from the three part coon and friends saga * foghorn leghorn- he sues barnyard dog for assault and with jonathan's help finds him guilty * darkwing duck- he is sent to court due to public nudity because he wears no pants and is found not guilty * wander- he is sent to court for knocking a ship out of orbit but it turns out to be lord hater and he is found not guilty * the warner siblings- they are sued for destruction of the warner movie lot but are found not guilty as Thaddeus plotz wanted to Warner bros into a parking lot which made upset due to him being a wb fan * bugs and lola bunny- they are sued for ruining the forest but are found not guilty as they were just digging holes due to the farmer not feeding them any food * the powerpuff girls- they are blamed for a bank robbery but found not guilty when mojo turns out to be the real culprit and is sent to prision * oggy- he has been putting up with the cockroaches for years and finally snaps and sues the cockroaches for assault and as punishment they are eaten by timon and pumbaa * the simpsons- this dysfunctional yellow skinned family is sued for killing an alligator and defraud the dining carriage of a train led by Yosemite Sam, and are unfortunately found guilty * cow and chicken- they sue rb red guy for antagonizing them and he is found guilty * inspector gadget- he is sued for the murder of his daughter penny but is proved not guilty as penny is still alive * applejack- ponyvilles resident country gal she is sued for making poision cider but is found not guitly as flim and flam are the true culprits * felix the cat- he is sued by the professor for carrying illegal dvd's in his bag but is found not guilty * the ant- he is sent to court along with with the aardvark and both are found guilty and the ant is sent to a maxium security prison where he is violated by magilla gorilla while the aardvark is sent to an insane asylum since he is obssesed with the ant rival attorney's * krang- the turtles ounce daunting enemy now an attorney he often get's mad when it looks like he is losing * batman- the caped crusader of gotham he often tries to win the case but curses space ghost when he loses * reverse flash- he is a genius and often tries to outwit space ghost but is often out witted himself * rb red guy- he is like his series counterpart only when angered he goes to the extreme * creature king- the series counterpart to reducto he acts like him only he is not paranoid episodes/plots season 1 # amy the stalker plot: amy rose is sued for stalking and sonic the hedgehog seeks Jonathan's help decision: guilty (amy is put on a restraining order) 2. pony property damage plot: Trixie lulamoon ends up in court for property damage of ponyville and it's up to Jonathan to prove her innocence decision: not guilty 3. who framed roger rabbit 2 electric boogaloo plot: roger rabbit is framed once again this time he is framed for the murder of benny the cab jessica seeks jonathan's help decision: not guilty after it reveals that roger had witness the murder and it was lightning mcqueen and he is sentenced to the scrap heap prision note: mentok returns voiced by john de lancie 4. spongebob spatula stealer plot: spongebob is accused to stealing spatulas from restaraunts everywhere and jonathan has to prove the sponge innocnet or it is the electric chair (decision: not guilty and cleared of all charges as it turns out to be plankton and is sentenced to life in prision) note: first appearence of goofy as he says "did you get that document mr. ghost?" 5. david Seville busted plot: david seville is busted for smuggling the chipmunks into a club and is arrested and the chimpmunks seek jonathan's help (decision: guilty but is eventually bailed out by space ghost cause he is a chumpmunks fan even joining them by singing the ending theme song at the credits) 6. endangered dolan Plot: danger dolan is sued for the kidnapping of shima and is sent to court (decision: not guilty as it turns out dolan's bro is the real culprit and with that is sent to toontown asylum for physical help ) note: first appearence of billie 7. The Pet Life Plot: Blythe was sent to court for talking to the pets. (Decision: Not guilty since talking to pets is her ability.) 8. judy get's fired plot: judy hopps get's fired wrongfully as she is accused of speeding (decision: not guilty as it turns out that the real speeder was flash but he is forgiven) 9. teenage mutant violent turtles plot: the ninja turtles are accused of violent brutality and sent to court (decision: not guilty as the shredder was framing them) 10. kitty smoking katswell plot: kitty katswell is accused of smoking nicotine and is relieved of duty (decision: not guilty as verminious snaptrap snuck it into kitty's pocket and he is sent to jail as he say he will now plot his revenge to which space ghost tell's him to shut up) 11. penny pinched plot: penny squirrel is sued for not paying taxes and goes to court (decision: not guilty as she payed it was goldflipper the whole time) note: first appearance of nick fury 12. the people vs the watterson's plot: the watterson are sued for ruining the robinson's property (decision: not guilty as gumball and darwin were just trying to be hospitable and it went wrong and the robinson's are sentenced to show more appreciation towards them) 13. woody crackpecker plot: woody woodpecker is taken to court for doing crack and (decison: not guilty due to the fact he just drinks sugary pop and is asked two cut down woody obliges) 14. rocky speeder plot: rocky the flying squirrel is sent to court for speeding (decison: guilty but is promised to be released when he learns his lesson) 15. bullwinkle the smuggler plot: rocky returns to jonathan's office when his pal bullwinkle is accused of smuggling illegal drugs (decision: not guilty as it was boris and natasha all along and they are sentenced to five months in prision for that and framing rocky last episode and rocky is released) 16. frisk custody battle plot: toriel fights for custody of frisk when a human family claims to be frisk's real family (decison: toriel get's frisk's custody back as the human's already have a son and a daughter and they turn out to be mobster's when the children ask who will raise them now toriel gives them to a foster family who always wanted children) 17. The Hamada Death Plot: Hiro gets sent to court for murdering Cass, his aunt. (Decision: Not guilty, since Mr. Yama was the true culprit and must serve execution.) 18. Two cases in one part 1 Plot: in this two part special space ghost must solve in this part spongebob returns when patrick is accused of destroying the barg n mart (decision: not guilty as it was one of his clones clones: guilty and are sent to prision and 400 hours of community service) 19. two cases in one part 2 secret squirrel suddenly comes in when he is accused of being an enemy spy (decision: not guilty as an enemy spy reveals himself) 20. hong kong phooey assault plot: hong kong phooey is sent to court for striking a senior citizen and is sent to court (decision: not guilty as it is revealed to be a fake robot as it spring into the courtroom) 21. pepe le screwed plot: penelope pussycat sues pepe le pew for sexual harassment and she seeks jonathan's help (decision: guilty and pepe is put on a restraining order) note: this episode is airing only at adult swim uk because of a episode with the same name and plot from bugs bunny attoney at law was created. 22. enemy penguin plot: dot of the club penguin epf is charged with being an enemy spy and sent to court (decison: not guilty as herbert blamed her and he is sentenced to five months in prision for that) 23. heros are heros plot: ant man seeks jonathan's help when he is accused of being the sewer bandit (decision: not guilty as the sewer bandit turns out to be old man back off from the scooby and shaggy episode of harvey birdman as mystery inc have caught him) 24. angry birds fight back plot: the angry birds are tired of the pigs stealing their eggs so they seek jonathan's help to put a stop to them (decision: guilty as the birds own the eggs techinically so a little bit of both so they are put on community service) 25. q-bert's bill plot: q-bert is sent to court for not paying his light bill (decision: not guilty as q-bert turned out to be just jumping on blocks) season 2 # the jonathan space ghsot harvey birdman crossover special plot: space ghost finds a time traveling machine and goes to the place where harvey died and decides to save him but ultimately finds that someone is suing him for messing up the timeline so harvey ends up bieng his attorney (decision: not guilty as harvey shows the footage of jonathan saving him, and X the Eliminator and Professor Elliott Taggart the Deadly Duplicator are arrested and sent to prison with a life sentence for attempted murder, while space ghsot then fades away as they say their goodbyes and harvey is now retired and enjoying life as a superhero again) 2. Bender's Time Crimes Plot: Bender Rodriguez is taken to court for ruining the time during the events of Futurama: Bender's Big Score. (Decision: Guilty) 3. Cartman Busted!! Plot: Eric Cartman is taken to court for every crime he commited during the three part Coon and Friends story arc (such as making a allience with Cthulhu, commit numerous terrorist actions against assorted groups, cities and individuals, killing Justin Bibber and his fans, destroying San Fransisco, etc.) (Decision: Guilty, and is sentenced to 90 years on prison (30 years for his other crimes; such as trying to making cancel Family Guy, his attempts against Jews, Hippies, Gingers, and non-Gingers while he thought he was one, and killing Scot Tereoman's parents, other 30 years for begin a jerk, and other 30 years because Judge Mentok finds him fatty)) 4. Dawg Sued Plot: Foghorn Leghorn sues Barnyard Dawg for assault and he seeks Jonathan's help. (Decision: Guilty and Barnyard Dawg is put on a 100.000.000.000-yard restraining order, and sent to jail for 3 years because Mentok dislikes him) 5. Bloody Brilliant (Decision: Finds in the cave of Filler...) 6. McQueen Redeems Plot: Lightning McQueen gets out of prison when Jonathan was captured, making a chance to redeem himself (Decision: McQueen is released from prison after successfully saving Jonathan.) 7. darkwing duck soup plot: darkwing duck is sent to court for not wearing pants (decision: not guilty due to him not having any money for pants that and he saved mentok once from a burning building that was falling on him) 8. wander over the moon plot: wander get's sent to court for blasting a ship out of orbit (decison: not guilty due to that being lord hater's ship and lord hater is put in prison which delights him at first cause he is away from wander but it ends shortly after he sees magilla gorilla ) 9. the warners busted plot: the warners are sued for destruction of the warner bros movie lot (decision: not guilty as thadeous plotz wanted the warners out of his life so he could turn it into a parking this upsets mentok as he loves warner bros, and so he sends plotz to prison and remplace him with dr. zoiberg, since he also loves wb) 10. the bunnies in court plot: bugs and lola bunny are sued for wrecking the forest and sent to court (decision: not guilty as they were just looking for carrots and just digging holes and the farmer wouldn't feed them) 11. powerpuff thugs plot: the powerpuff girls are balmed for a bank robbery (decision: not guilty as mojo jojo blamed them and mojo jojo is put in prision where mojo quotes "curse you again powerpuff girls I’ll be back, but next time I ill not be defeated! It is you who will be defeated, and when you’re defeated, it is you who will have lost!" to which Space Ghost tells him to shut up) 12. oggy sues the cockroaches plot: oggy sues the cockroaches for assault (decision: the cockroaches are found guilty, mainly joey, and they are eaten by Timon and Pumbaa) 13. alligator problems plot: the Simpsons end up in court for killing an alligator and defraud the dining carriage of a train led by Yosemite Sam (decision: guilty) 14. Cow and Chicken vs. Red Guy Plot: Cow and Chicken sue the Red Guy for antagonize them. (Decision: Guilty and the Red Guy is put on a restraining order) 15. go go gadget busted plot: inspector gadget is sued for killing penny (decision: not guilty as penny is still alive and he catches dr. claw) 16. apple cider disaster plot: trixie and twilight return when applejack is accused of poision cider (decision: not guilty as flim and flam are the true culprits and they are order to give the ponies their money back and to help find a cure) 17. felix's bag plot: felix the cat is sued for carrying illegal dvd's in his bag by the professor (decision: not guilty as they were just cooking show dvd's and the professor accidentally blurts out his plan in frustration then spanks himself in the prision he goes in to which space ghost is freaked out and does the looney sign that the professor is insane) 18. the ant and aardvark go to court plot: the ant and the aardvark are sent to court for destroying the jungle (decison: both guilty the ant is place in a maxium security prision only to be violated by magilla gorilla and and the aardvark to an insane asylum because he is obssesed with the ant) 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. Trivia * in the episode frisk custody battle frisk is silent like his role in under tale * donkey kong being british is an obvious reference to the movie planet of the apes * the bear from harvey birdman makes cameos in some episodes * the episode the pet life is the first fan submitted episode the submitter being spyroandlpsfan ** he also posted the hamada death as an idea * most of these episodes were inspired by rps with people on deviantart * the q-bert episode is inspired by the q-bert cutaway from family guy * the episode alligator problems serves a midquel for the simpsons episode kill the alligator and run * in the episode the ant and the aardvark go to court both the ant and aardvark are featured in their pink panther and pals designs